


Condemnation of a God

by Monkan



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Ragnarok, Sibling Incest, Torture, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkan/pseuds/Monkan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has always thought that his brother has looked on him with desire, something he can’t approve of. When one night Thor kisses Loki, he doesn’t have time to say anything before accusations of sodomy are heaved on him. Thor, afraid of being found out, accuses his younger brother for the vilest thing in Asgard; rape. Things quickly spin out of control and before Thor can gather up his courage to save Loki, Ragnarok will fall onto the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net and I'm the same writer. ^^

Condemnation of a God   
By: Monkan  
  
Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Warning: M/M, Rape, Ragnarök, Character Death, Sodomy, Pseudo-Incest,   
Themes: Drama, Romance, Angst, Thriller, Mystery, Action.  
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology.

Full Summary: Loki has always thought that his brother has looked on him with desire, something he can’t approve of. When one night Thor kisses Loki, he doesn’t have time to say anything before accusations of sodomy are heaved on him. Thor, afraid of being found out, accuses his younger brother for the vilest thing in Asgard; rape. Things quickly spin out of control and before Thor can gather up his courage to save Loki, Ragnarok will fall onto the world.

A/N: Update rate will depend on the interest in this story. You like it? Let me know. Otherwise, updating will happen all in my own pace.

 

~ Prequel ~

“Stop it, Thor.”

The blond thunder God stopped in his tracks when he came face to face with the other. “What?”

Loki shook his head in annoyance. “You are stalking me. This has to stop.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about, dear brother.”

“Really, Thor.” Loki said, his eyes narrowing. “You’ve been following me since the library. Since when have you ever been interested in the library? These are my rooms. There is nothing here but my privacy and still you follow me like a wild hog after food.”

The older of the brothers looked at the smaller dark haired trickster, taking in everything of his form. “Can’t I just want to spend some time with you? It’s been a long time since we last shared an evening together. I miss those days.” He said honestly.

Loki stared at his brother. He knew that those words were true. His brother was a terrible liar. Except when it all came to one dangerous truth.

He sighed deeply, letting his lungs and stomach expel all air before taking in a new breath.

“I miss those days too, but before we can spend time together you have to overcome your affection for me.”

“Can’t I have affection for my brother?”

“Not like the one you feel for me.” Loki remained rooted but his green eyes spoke volumes of what he was feeling. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. It’s not the look brothers give each other. I cannot return your feelings, and I won’t do anything that will cause us both to fall from grace.” Loki looked Thor over once before meeting his eyes. “I love you too, brother. But unless your inappropriate feelings for me stop, then I cannot be in your company.”

He turned to leave when his arm was caught in a strong hold. The fingers held him secured in place.

“I will not have you walk away from me, brother.” Thor whispered. “My feelings for you burn as strong as the fires of Hel. I will not let anyone else have you. _Ever_.”

Sad eyes looked into the familiar features of the older God. “And if father finds out about your affections?”

Thor let go as if he were burned. He took a step back with a ghastly white face.

Loki let out a defeated laughter. “I guessed as much.” He walked toward the doors of his chambers, and did not look back before he was safely inside his sanctuary. He let his back fall against the rich dark brown wooden door before letting his nerves fall apart.

“Oh, Gods.” He moaned. It was getting out of hands.

You didn’t need to be intelligent to see the desire in Thor’s eyes. The boundaries between love and desire had been erased long ago from Thor’s eyes. Even if Loki felt flattered that Thor wanted _him_ of all people in Asgard, they were brothers.

It was not right, if anyone found out then there were no knowing what would happen, and to Loki it would be the worst. No one believed him anymore. The ‘Prince of Lies’, ‘God of Mischief’, ‘Silver tongue’, all nicknames that he had earned through the years of his life. If anyone thought he had done anything to approve of Thor’s advances, then it would be him who would pay the price.

No one believed that their golden boy would be capable of such degrading feelings for your own sibling.

Loki’s only option was to stay away from Thor for as long as needed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter 1 ~

For the last month, Loki had been avoiding Thor like the plague. He learned Thor’s training schedule and his other habits in order to elude him. He even took to bathing in the middle of the night so Thor wouldn’t apprehend him naked.

The only time he couldn’t avoid him were during meal time. To be of the royal family you needed to keep up the vision of unity in the family, and he did his best to appear polite to Thor’s attention. He didn’t give his brother anything at all to take as encouragement, but simply by giving him his attention was enough for him to keep on going.

The hardest thing was that Loki couldn’t go to _anyone_ about Thor. If he went to Frigga, then Odin would find out. If Odin found out then all hell would break loose. Trying to talk to Thor had proven impossible because the oaf didn’t see where his actions were leading to.

He couldn’t talk to Thor’s friends because they would only ridicule him and call him a liar. Sif would try to castrate him, and then go to Odin because she had a crush on the thunder God; she had big plans on being Thor’s wife. 

“ _If only she knew.”_

Thankfully, his life as a trickster had trained him in stealth activity.

Loki was on his way to the bath hall. It was a gigantic room with pools of all different kinds. There were the big pool for families or the warriors after training; there were the relaxing pool with waterfalls. Next to them were the single pool or the romantic pool for couples as they were known, it was not one time that a couple had been walked in on while being intimate. There was a pool for the children, and one for the adults. Needless to say, there was a pool for everyone.

Recently he had taken to the relaxing pool, needing to calm his nerves from his days. It was in the middle of the night and all of Asgard was sleeping. He stripped down his clothes and grabbed one of the many towels the servants left in the room. He snapped his fingers and lighted the candles with his magic.

In the flickering light he walked over to the water and put his foot in to test the temperature. Satisfied with it he stepped in and sunk down with a sigh. He settled down on the ledge under the water and relaxed, letting his muscles release all the tension and forget the previous days.

Steam rose up around him and engulfed his mind.

“So this is when you bath now, dear brother.”

Loki startled out of his reverie and turned around sharply to see the object of his current distress standing not even a meter away. His lack of clothes was the first thing that crossed his mind; the second: “ _fuck!_ ”

If it was intentionally or not, Thor was blocking his every escape road. Loki backed away with every step took closer, but soon they were standing chest to chest with the water up to their thighs. Thor was about a head taller so Loki was left staring up as his whole body went cold inside. 

“I had to stake out this room just to find you. I knew that you would come here sooner or later.” Thor said huskily, “but I got to say, you are really beautiful brother. More so than even the most seasoned warrior.”

Although the compliment warmed Loki on the inside he knew he couldn’t respond to it. He closed his eyes as Thor’s breath ghosted over his face. Without knowing if it would work, Loki put his hand on Thor’s chest and pushed him away gently.

“I would like to talk to you Thor but I have to get to bed before the whole night is gone.” Loki stepped around Thor and to his gratitude he was not stopped. However, when he reached his clothes it became worse.

A hot body pressed against him his back and he could feel the desire in the other body against his skin. Loki swallowed hard as he wrapped the towel around his hips and used his magic to gather his clothes. Fingers ghosted over pale skin and black hair was gathered together as a kiss landed on his shoulder.

He had to get out of there. _Now_!

“Good night, brother.” whispered Loki before he ran away; his clothes in his arms.

He didn’t bother to look back to see if he were followed, none of that mattered. He just had to get to his rooms and then he would be safe. The halls echoed with his running steps and he knew that he were leaving a wet trail behind him, one Thor could easily follow. But that didn’t matter anymore.

I wasn’t till after he heard the click of the doors to his rooms behind him that he collapsed on the floor. His head reeling as he tried to make sense of what had happened.

Thor had watched the baths until he showed up. Loki shook his head. This was getting out of hands, and fast. That hadn’t been his brother back there. It had been a man almost overcome with lust.

With some effort, Loki stood up and made his way to his bed. His clothes left lying in the middle of the room as he curled into the soft fabrics. Here he felt safe. Here he felt protected. Nothing bad would happen to him here, but if he stayed much longer then something would happen. Something all involved, and most of all Thor, would regret and he couldn’t let that happen.

He knew what he had to do, his mind already planning his great but quiet escape.

Tomorrow, as soon as their father walked out his rooms, he would be there to inform him that he was taking an extended journey to the realm of white elves in order to study their magic first hand. He would be gone for months until his study were completed. After informing his parents he would leave as soon as possible with his steed. He would only return when he felt he had given Thor enough time to cool his head and think his actions over. If not then he would go on an even longer journey to another realm where he wouldn’t return for years if needed.

Loki closed his eyes as he needed the few hours before dawn arrived and he put his plan into motion.

He would do this. He would not be the cause for his family to fall apart.

He would not let it happen.

TBC  



	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

 

Morning did not come as fast as Loki would have liked. He couldn't sleep and this urgent feeling that he had to leave now wouldn't go away.

“Good morning, Father.” Loki greeted as soon as the door closed behind his parents, “Mother.”

“Good morning, my son.” Frigga returned with a smile. “What brings you here this early?”

Loki didn't admit to having sat outside their room for a good hour already.

“I'm here to tell you and father that I'm going to the Realm of the Elves to study their magic.”

He could see the faint disapproving glint in his fathers eyes but it was nothing new so he just let it roll of him like water.

“How long will you be gone?” Odin asked.

“Maybe a half year to begin with. Longer if needed.” That was the truth anyway. “The difference between the light, dark, and black elves are sometimes paper thin but also worlds apart so it could take years to fully understand it.”

Frigga looked at her son and then her husband and through a quick decision she turned back smiling at her youngest. “I wish you a safe journey and that you return to us as soon as possible.” She took him into her arms and hugged him close.

“I will mother.” Loki returned the embrace.

“When will you leave? You will need a few days to prepare your journey.” Frigga had taken full control over the conversation, something that always happened when they talked to their youngest son.

Loki shook his head. “I'm sorry mother, but I'm leaving within the hour. I want to travel light so that I can go between the realms without gathering to much attention.”

“You always followed your own path.” The Goddess kissed Loki on the forehead. “God speed and return to us safely.”

It was a short mute communication between father and son. Since Loki could tell his father was disappointed that one of his sons chose to pursue the magic of a sorcerer instead of the way of a warrior. It had always been like this. Ever since he showed the ability to do small things with little practice.

Some things never change.

Loki took a quick farewell to his parents and headed back to his rooms, ready to get his things and leave Asgard.

When he walked inside his room he was pushed from behind and the door closed behind him and his attacker. The dark haired God swirled around and to his fear he saw an angry Thor standing inside his room.

“Why are you leaving?” came Thor's dark voice.

All of the tricksters warning signals went into high alert and he actually considered his chances of jumping out the window than face Thor.

“Yes.”

“Why?” The thunderer stalked closer to his prey.

“To get away from you, you oaf.” Loki didn't back of or show any of the fear inside as his brother came closer and closer. “It's the only way to make sure you do not do anything stupid.”

“Stupid? You dare call my feelings stupid?”

Loki threw his hands up to demonstrate his point. “Stupid. Dangerous. Suicidal. Take your pick. The fact remains that should anyone even get a hint of your feelings then there's no one standing between us and only the Norns know what.”

They were now standing chest to chest and the anger still radiated from Thor in waves. Loki really wanted to make a break for the window but he also knew if he backed away now then there was no way their future encounters would end any better.

“I'm not the idiot who keeps forgetting the consequences for his actions.” Loki spat.

“And I'm not the coward who runs away and hide. I heard you talking with father and mother.”

“Then I truly do not understand why _you_ can't understand that this is the only way. Because you refuse to give up on your feelings then the only option left is to put distance between us until you've overcome your infatuation.”

“ _Infatuation_?” If possible, Thor grew even more angrier. The sky outside started to mirror his temper. “You dare ridicule my feelings as an infatuation? _How dare you_!”

“They are an infatuation, and a deadly one. You are a coward. A coward who hides in the shadows and do not even consider the consequences-”

Thor seized Loki by his arms and threw him onto his bed. The force which Loki was thrown made him bounce upon landing on the soft furniture. Loki threw himself toward the other side of the bed but his foot was caught and pulled back. With a strength rivaling a giant, Thor pinned Loki on the bed while crawling on top of him.

Desperate to break free, Loki fought with all his strength but he could feel his skin bruising under Thor's abuse and his limbs screaming in protest.

“No! No! No!” chanted Loki.

Their bodies pressed flush against each other Loki could feel his brother's desire against him and it scared him. His hands were held over his head.

“Don't do this. Please, don't-” Loki pleaded before his lips were caught by Thor's.

The kiss reflected everything between them: anger, frustration, desperation, fear, desire, and a lonely love.

Thor pushed past Loki's lips and slipped his tongue inside. The intrusion stopped Loki for a moment, unused to being on the receiving end of an embrace it actually took him a moment to catch up to what was happening and by then Thor was brushing against his tongue and tasting him without reserve.

A moan almost escaped Loki's mouth when he was jolted back to reality by the flash of their father's disappointed face and the moan stuck in his throat like vomit.

He stopped struggling, simply going limp in his brother's grip.

The sudden change did not go lost on Thor and when he broke the kiss and raised his head to look at the other his breath froze in his lungs.

Tears spilled from Loki's green eyes and rolled silently down his face. His lips, swollen from the brutal kiss and the bleeding from the corner of his lower lip. Thor's teeth must have cut him but he hadn't even noticed. He hadn't notice because he was to caught up in his own anger and hurt from accidentally overhearing Loki telling their parents he was leaving. The knowledge that Loki was planning on leaving without telling him had been heartbreaking, his soul had cried out in pain that had quickly translated to anger and fury.

He had taken it all out on Loki. The one he said he loved above all else. He had disregarded any rational thoughts and simply acted out on his pain, not noticing what his actions caused. He had hurt Loki. He had violated the one he had sworn to himself to protect, the one he would never leave behind.

Thor jerked back on his haunches and looked at the unmoving Loki who just stared at him through crying eyes.

How far would he have gone? Would he even had noticed? Would he had noticed if he raped Loki?

_Raped!_

The thought made Thor so sick he jumped of the bed and ran from the room, leaving the aftermath of his actions behind.

Loki stared at the ceiling as his tears didn't want to stop. He didn't have the strength to move.

 

* * *

 

“Thor? What's wrong?”

The thunderer turned around sharply, his face white and shaking. Behind stood Sif.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 3 ~

Loki only stared at the ceiling, not wanting to think what had happened. His mind in a state of shock by Thor. He could still feel his brother's hands on his body. If Thor hadn't stopped when he did, how far _would_ he had taken it?

Would he had taken his pleasure from Loki's body, without his permission? Would he had ruined him? Taken him against his will? Would he had been able to fight him off if it had come to that? Would he even had tried?

These were the thought that ran through Loki's head over and over again. Despite priding himself for his wit and knowledge, he just didn't have the answer. It hurt and he felt a part of him being stretched beyond what it could take. 

He turned his head and saw that a good amount of time had passed and he knew he had to get moving, get out of there and away from Thor once and for all. It could no longer go on like this. It had already crossed the line when he ambushed him in the bathing area, but now was even worse.

The trickster rolled over to his side, his face brushing against the soft surface of his bed and he could feel the dry patches of his tears scratch against his face. His hand came up to his face and his thumb crossed over his eyes and pushed away any remaining tears there might have been.

Although it was hard he knew he had to get going and as he got up from the bed his bedroom doors flew open and revealed the royal guards.

Loki's head swiped around to look at them, for a moment scared that Thor had come back.

“Why are you here?” he asked, trying not to let on how broken his voice sounded.

The captain of the guards didn't say anything but motioned his subordinated to move. They came up to Loki and grabbed his arms roughly.

“What are you doing?” he struggled against their hard grip but against seasoned warriors, he stood no chance in raw muscles. “Why are you doing this?”

The captain looked him straight into the eyes. “I've been give orders by the All-father to arrest you.”

“Why?” his confusion melting into his voice.

“Severe accusations.” was his only answer.

With no further delay, Loki was pulled from his chamber and down the many halls leading to the main chamber of Odin. The few people who saw them just assumed the usual, one of his pranks had gotten out of control, and shook their heads. Everyone knew the tale of Lady Sif's hair and that was just one of the many tales of his pranks gone wrong.

When they finally reached Odin's chamber the giant doors opened for them and let them into the gigantic stone room. The room was lit by numerous torches against the walls. Their flickering light casting even shadows on everything inside the room. Loki look straight ahead and saw a grim Odin sitting on his throne. Two of his personal guards standing behind him in their full armor. To the left of Odin stood Sif with a look of distaste on her beautiful face. 

Next to her stood Thor.

His brother didn't even look at Loki as he was pulled across the marble floor. Frigga stood next to Thor, holding his hand with a distraught face. Loki also saw a group of Odin's most trusted men. His chief adviser, the Captain of the Royal guards, and a few other people Loki had had the unfortunate luck of meeting.

Loki was thrown at the feet of his father.

“I took you for many things, Loki, but I never thought you could do something like this.” Odin's eye narrowed at his youngest.

Loki froze at the use of his name. Because he had come to learn that when Odin All-father didn't call him 'son' or anything similar then he had done something unforgiving.

“Many things have I done during my life, many of which I've been guilty of, but this time I have to pledge innocent 'cause I do not even know why I'm here. I've done nothing to earn your anger father.”

If possible, the All-father grew more angry. “Preposterous. You thought to escape from your crime before anyone knew the truth. I took you for many things, Loki, but I truly regret the day I took you into my house. I should have known your people was nothing but savages.”

“What are you talking about father?” Loki grew desperate, his father made no sense at all. “What have I done? What do you mean 'my people'? I'm your son.”

“You were my son until you tried to rape your brother.”

All the blood in Loki's body stopped and grew cold. Despite all his knowledge and wits, he barely could wrap his mind around what was happening. He turned his head to look at Thor but his brother would still not look upon him. Lady Sif narrowed her eyes at the trickster. Disgust and venom written all over her face.

“Don't you dare turn to Thor. You gave up the right the moment you forced yourself on him.”

“It's a lie.” Loki cried. “I never touched Thor in any way. I've never raped him.”

“Spare your lies, they will do you nothing.” Odin stood up and pointed at Loki Odinson. “From this moment until the end of time, Loki is stripped of his rights and name as Odin's son. For his crime against Thor Odin's son, he will be thrown into the dungeons until his punishment has been decided upon. But let it be known; for the crime of rape, Loki will never walk the lands of Asgard again.”

The doors were thrown open with a loud bang, signaling the end.

Strong soldiers came in and tied Loki up in magical bindings, preventing him from using his gifts.

“I never did it. It's not true.” Loki said, shell shocked, “I'm innocent. Please believe me.”

His pleas fell on deaf ears until he was gagged and dragged once more from the room. This time in heavy chains and heavy security to the deepest dungeons.

Loki's mind reeled as he stole a last look at his family.

None of them even looked at him, all to busy comforting Thor in their own way.

This couldn't be happening. It was a lie. This was a nightmare. That was it. He must have fallen asleep after Thor left his room and soon he will wake up and rush out to the world of freedom. He would live with the elves and learn their magic. Then he would go to the dark elves and learn their magic. If needed he would even look into their craft of art, learn from their masters and stay with them in peace for decades upon decades.

He would do anything to stay away if only he could _wake up_.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 4 ~

In the darker parts of Asgard, where not many stepped a foot, laid the dungeons. They were not used for many years, since there were no criminals in Asgard to imprison. That also lead to under service in maintaining them. Water dripped in from the cracks in the ceiling, small paths that lead to the surface far above. A escape way only insects could take. It was a damp and bitter place that the sun hadn't seen in years.

Mold could be smelled in the air and although the iron bars had started to rust, they were still enchanted to hold their prisoner.

In there sat Loki. He huddled in his cloak, which he thankfully had been allowed to keep. Or they had forgotten to take from him, he had no idea. Two days he had been down here now and not even the rats wanted to keep him company.

The trickster rested his head on his folded arms, trying to not think about anything.

The first hour he had yelled his innocence. No one had heard him after the guards had left him. The following hours he had tried to sort through what had happened and the only reason he could come up with was that something had made Thor lie. Sif was probably a part of it, she had always held resentment toward him ever since he shaved her hair.

Then came anger and blame. That had lasted for a good hour until he fell asleep and woke up and began to ignore everything around him.

His stomach growled in hunger.

He wasn't a big eater but even he would feel pangs of hunger after two days. He had not been given anything. Not even stale water and hard bread. He had little doubt that in the golden halls of Asgard, the bastard Thor and his so called family ate their fill of all kinds of treats.

As if answering his wish, the door opened and a warrior held a tray of food.

He said nothing, only held forward the tray in the waist high hole in the cell door. Enough for a tray to go through but little else. Loki ignored the cold eyes and got up to take the food.

When he got close enough to grasp it the guard flipped the tray at him, spilling his food all over the dirty floor, staining his cloths and hands.

The warrior spit a short curse that sounded like ' unholy rapist'. Then he left without another word.

_'So it's spread over Asgard.'_

Loki looked down at the remains of his meal. His water had spilled over the floor, mingling with the dirty puddle, his broth was soaking into his shirt, pants and finally inside his boots. Luckily it wasn't even lukewarm to scold him. He picked up the last item, a piece of bread and tried to wipe of the dirt.

When he bit into it he immediately bit into a crunchy filth which had nestled inside the holes of the bread. He took the iron cup and tipped it over his mouth to get the last drops of clean water before he sat it under the dripping roof water.

The sound of water hitting metal was annoying and echoed against the stone walls. It wasn't like there were anything else to mute the sound with.

He went back to his place on the only wood bench that served as bed in the cell. The sticky feeling of the broth in his boots were disgusting and he wanted to take them off, but he had nothing to clean or replace them with. He could only hope no rats would come forward because of the smell of food.

The next time he awoke was not by himself but by the sound of the jail door opening and the sound of several feet entering. He sat up sharply when the door to his cell flew open and he raised his hand to defend himself if needed, but felt no magic in him.

The warriors who had entered over powered him, gagged him and bound his arms and feet.

For a moment Loki wasn't sure what they would do, but fists suddenly started to rain down on him and he knew he was in for a whole new pain.

His head was kicked and he lost his grip on what was happening. Unable to defend or protect himself he lay on the floor, accepting the abuse as best as he could. He felt his organs groan and bruise, his bones protested and his skin which had always been pale for an Asgardian began to color in different hues.

Luckily, there was only one blow to his head but he felt a trickle of blood under his hair and knew that some part of the boot had done that.

He didn't know how long it went on, sometimes he thought he would pass out only to have a foot in his guts. Telling him to stay awake.

However, there is only so much pain one person can take and he began to black out.

Someone bent down over him and spat in his face.

“Don't think you will get away so easily, rapist. We will make sure you pay for what you have done, filth.” promised a hostile voice he didn't recognize.

Then came oblivion. When he woke up next he was alone and soaking from his cloths having absorbed the water. A rat ran away from him when he opened his eyes. His whole body screamed of pain but he knew he couldn't stay on the floor.

Pain struck, he crawled over to the bench. When he reached up to grab the edge it was almost to much for him to take. His whole arm felt like it would break from the exorcise.

While gritting his teeth until he bleed from his mouth, he hoisted himself up on the tree only to collapse on his side, groaning.

He didn't know why he deserved this. What had he ever done to become a victim to others. He admitted that his pranks wasn't always approved of, and he had tried to avoid his brothers abnormal desires, but was it enough to condemn him to this?

Shuffling until his legs were tucked on the bench and his wet cloak was wrapped around him. He tried to let go of his thoughts. He had to heal and find a way out of here. If those assholes came back before that, he had no idea what they could do to him. There was no way he could fight them without his magic so he had to come up with something.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes in sleep was the iron mug, laying on its side in the corner. Empty and alone like him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 5 ~

 

Time moved slow when you had no sun to keep track of. He had no idea what day or time of the day it was when he woke up. The only thing he knew was that yet another tray had been dropped inside his cell, spoiling his food. It had to be a rather long time ago because the bread had been half eaten by the rats.

With effort and a painful groan, Loki forced his body to sit up. He couldn't allow himself to remain in the same position to long. His joint would become stiff and awkward while he healed. When he had his breathing under control, he looked inside to see if any of his magical power had returned, not that he was disappointed when he found none.

With the long absent of anything to drink or eat, the tricksters stomach cramped painfully. He knew he couldn't let pride dictate his life anymore. That had already happened once, and look where that got him. Pushing himself up to his feet, he walked over to the dirty puddle with aching steps. Falling to his knees he bent down until he could suck on the water. It was gross and disgusting but he got liquid inside his body. Next he did the same with the remains of the broth on the tray and the remains of his bread.

Despite being cold, and no doubt having been sampled by the rats, it was the best Loki had tasted. It did little to lift his aching stomach but it settled for now.

A rat ran across the room to grab a crumb before giving him a deadly look and ran back to its nest.

“Back at you.” Loki looked around the room and spotted his other cup. He put both of them under the dripping water, one in the middle of the room, the other in the corner where he found another leak.

When he was finished with his work, he sat back on the bench and began to meditate. He would find a way to escape this jail. He would get his answers from Thor.

 

* * *

 

At the same time, above ground, Asgard was sitting down for their midday meal. The room was filled with people, even some extra guards was present. At the top of the table sat Odin, his one eye keeping track of the whole room. To his right sat Frigga who looked pale and uninterested in talking with others. Asgard held no grudge against the Goddess. She had lived through a lot in the last few days. Not to mention that justice was still being served in the dungeons.

To Odin's left sat Thor. The normally talkative and radiant thunder God was sitting solemnly with his meal. He hadn't even finished one goblet of mead. Next to him sat Lady Sif and her companions.

It was no longer any secret of what had happened. Many thanked Lady Sif for breaking an evil circle and bringing justice to evil. She had been the one to drag Thor to Odin to confess the evil doings of his younger brother. Rape was so vile among the Asgardians that they didn't want to say the word in the presence of the royal family.

All other Gods felt proud of Thor for surviving something so horrible. He had their respect for handling it as good as he did. Many of them didn't know what they would have done if they had been the victim.

Curses of the criminal were voiced. Many exclaimed how Loki's magic was a heathen power. How they had always known it would never be any good from it.

Frigga excused herself and left the room. Unable to handle the talk of her people.

Sif was busy basking in the glory of her actions. She now and then hanged of Thor's shoulder and asked him questions of his well being.

Thor on the other side, was eating minimal of the feast before him. His appetite gone every time his blue eyes strayed to the empty hole where Loki's chair should have been next to Frigga's.

His father's first action after throwing Loki into the dungeons was to take away and burn everything that belonged to Loki. It had been a grand fire where people had come with objects that probably Loki had only touched. Like goblets and books. Even the wallpaper in his rooms had been torn down and burned.

Unable to handle the meal anymore, Thor also excused himself and left swiftly. His eyes unconsciously searching for the lithe black haired man in the hall. The form that should be walking around the corner and allow him to suck in the glorious sight of the other.

What he hadn't expected however was his mother waiting for him around the corner. Her pained eyes pierced his and he felt guilt in being the reason for it.

“My son,” she said softly. “Please tell me what happened. I find it hard to believe Loki capable of such crimes. A trickster he is. A man with a bright mind and quick tongue. A silver talker sometimes and even childish in his manners, but I can not believe he could be a rapist.”

It was hard to listen to his mothers words. He couldn't face her and reverted his eyes. “It's true.” his throat was dry. His lips felt patched. “He forced himself on me.” Memories of his own actions that morning haunted him at his lie.

Frigga covered her hands over her mouth, trying to hide her sob. Tears spilled from her eyes and it became to much for her. She turned away and ran, leaving her oldest son with guilt eating away in his body.

The week that had passed since that morning had been surreal. That morning when he ran into Sif, he had been so distraught by his own actions toward Loki that his half confession had come out sounding like Loki had been the one in his place. That had made Sif held onto his words and once he realized what she was asking him to confirm he had been unable to change the misunderstanding. He couldn't face his father and confess that for months he had been stalking his younger brother, almost forced himself on him, played with the other to his own twisted desire. He couldn't say it.

What he hadn't expected was for Sif to drag him to Odin and confess the lie. Shortly after, Loki had been dragged in front of their family and he had been unable to face Loki as the lie expanded and Loki was the one facing the consequences. Sif and his friends, the warriors three, had tried to comfort him the best they could with their presence. Frigga had been there also but not able to understand how her precious child could do something so horrible.

He had just stood there when Loki was sentenced to the dungeon and he hadn't seen him since. Thor didn't have the guts to go down to him, face his actions once more. What was more, Odin had shortly after the trial made his own confession to Loki's parentage.

That had made Thor's head spin even more. To learn he and Loki wasn't blood related, but what was harder to come to terms with was that Odin had used Loki's origin as part of the reason for the crime. It was absurd that Odin didn't know his own son. To think him capable of such ruthless prejudice.

But it had been his words. His own words and actions that had torn their family apart.

He was a coward. He was the reason their mother cried right now. He was the reason his little brother, and secret desire, was in the dungeon. It was all his fault and there was nothing he could do about it. He was completely powerless.

Completely...

Utterly...

Helpless...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 6 ~

An iron sword hit against his cell door woke Loki up from his meditation. “You have a guest.”

Loki looked passively as the guard was replaced by the proud form of Lady Sif. Her sneer more evident than ever. They had never gotten along. For some reason, Sif had always been the first to ridicule him or slander him when Thor wasn't around. As much as he had put her through pranks with bad endings, she had abused him in a different manner.

The female warrior stood with cold eyes glaring down at him where he refused to move. He even adopted a bored look on his face.

“Finally where you belong.” Sif spat. “I always knew you were rotten to the core.”

Loki didn't bite the taunts which infuriated Lady Sif.

“I see your silver tongue is finally cut. No more lies to tell trickster?”

Loki sighed like the conversation was beyond boring to him. “I'll let you know my tongue is in perfect condition.”

“So he can speak.” she flung her brown hair over her shoulder, no matter how much Thor had said he preferred dark hair she missed her blond golden locks dearly. “Then I guess your stay here so far hasn't been enough for you.”

“Compared to the last few months I can't complain that its so bad.” Loki confessed in a light tone. “Although I am surprised that it's not my lies that have brought me here.

“It was your actions, trickster.” Sif spat at the floor. “Even your lies can't save you from your fate.”

“You've also made a fine silver tongue, Lady Sif. You taught me better than anyone.” His tone was sugar sweet with a hint of venom in it. “What favor have you gained from your lies? I bet no one knows your poisonous nature.”

“Say whatever you want. It won't get you anywhere.” A smirk lifted Sif's lips. “But I guess it makes sense now. You were always different, but I never thought you would be a frost giant!”

The color in Loki's face drained, leaving him pale. “What?”

“The Allfather didn't tell you? You are not Asgardian. You are a frost giant, taken from the battle field.” She leaned her face between the bars, “Freak.”

“Liar.” Loki hissed.

“Not only are you a rapist who use his tricks into abusing others, you are also Asgards enemy. No one will ever believe you.”

It started low in his stomach, but it didn't take long before laughter left Loki's mouth. A dark, sick laughter of the insane. “You have all fallen for the biggest lie ever.” he gasped for breath. “You all blindly believe anything Thor says and take it for the truth. You have no idea what he has done for the last year.” his green eyes sparkled in the semi-darkness from knowing something they didn't. “So blinded by his glory, you've failed to see his true nature.”

Shadows filtered over Sif's face. “Hold your tongue.”

“If Thor told you the sun is black and the moon is gold then you would believe him. I really pity you all.”

“SILENCE!” she hit the iron bars with her fist.

The echo rattled against the walls, and jumped around the small area. Sif's breath was the only other sound as not even the rats came out to check what was going on. Loki sat on his on the bench seemingly untouched except for the paleness of his face.

Gathering her wits Sif took a step back, her leather clad boot scraping against the stone floor. “It doesn't matter what you say. No one will ever believe you.” She walked regally to the door. “Besides, I have a few friends who wants to say their meaning to you.”

After she left a group of four warriors entered the cell. What followed was another torturous session of violence and pain.

All Loki could do to protect himself was to curl into a tight ball as possible, but when one of the warriors took his hands into a firm, bruising grip, he had to endure their fury head on.

So he escaped into his mind. What had Sif meant by him being Frost Giant. Had his father really said that? Was that what he meant with what he said during the trial.

If it was true...

What was he suffering for?

 

* * *

 

Above ground, Lady Sif emerged into the light of the day. With the eternal summer in Asgard, there could be no other weather. Which suited her just fine. However, at the horizon she could make out dark clouds that threatened to come over their golden city.

“If it isn't Lady Sif.” a voice said when she came around the corner. Fandral smiled cheekily at his fellow warrior. “And where have your highness been?”

“Just closing some business.” she replied nonchalantly. “Nothing serious.”

“Are you going to see Thor?” the blond warrior asked as he matched her steps.

“Yes. I'm worried that everything that he's been through has taken a tool on him. He's not himself anymore.”

Fandral nodded his head. “I understand what you are saying. It must be hard for him, and for the criminal to be his own younger brother. He used to adore Loki so much when they were younger.”

“Don't you dare say his name with Thor's.” Sif spat at the ground. “Just the thought of that bastard makes me sick.”

Holding up his hands Fandral tried to appease his friend. “I won't do it again.” He put a step between them so he wouldn't be in her striking zone. He valued his private parts all to much to lose them. He had, after all a date with the inn owners widow.

“Well,” he finally said. “With the criminal in the dungeons it can only get better now. Who knows, maybe you are the one to bring Thor back to us?” he lightheartedly said. “Who knows, maybe you will be our Queen some day.”

Sif gave her friend a smile. “Who knows. It's up to Thor to decide his equal.”

Both of them walked away from the only entrance to the dungeons. One not aware of what was going on bellow his feet and the other knowing full well.

In the distance was a storm brewing that threatened to blow in over Asgard.

TBC

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 7 ~

His body ached. One of his arms was broken, and so were most like some of his ribs. It hurt to breath, and moving was close to impossible. His attackers had taken turns in beating him, some holding him down while the others did what they wanted.

I was painful and their strength was no joke. The shadows didn't bring out his injuries to their full extent, but they hurt all the same none the less. 

Still, he refused to give them the one thing they wanted to hear most. Begging.

“He's awfully silent for a liar.” One of the warriors said to the others.

“It's no fun to punch him if he doesn't make any sounds.” Another grabbed his broken arm, making him moan in pain but otherwise kept silent.

They talked low among themselves but Loki paid no attention to them. Only wanted them to be done and leave.

The leader of the group stepped forward until he stood by Loki's side. “We just have to try something else. Repay what he's done. Hold him down.”

The words slowly filled Loki's head and it actually took him a moment to realize what they meant. By that time it was too late to struggle. One was holding his arms above his head, squeezing his arm brutally. Another bound a gag around his mouth to keep him silent.

His feeble struggle left the seasoned warriors unimpressed as they sneered down at him, calling slander upon him.

The leader knelt between his spread legs, began to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Letting Loki see what was waiting for him.

When he saw the monster of the warrior he tried to plead through the gag, but his words were muffled and unrecognizable. “Flip him over.” the leader smirked at his friends as he undid Loki's pants.

It took little effort in flipping Loki onto his stomach. No matter how much writhing Loki did it was to no avail. He tried to protect himself even when his pants were pulled down his buttocks and to his knees. Efficiently locking his legs.

With little fuss and no gentleness the warrior bent over and penetrated Loki. Letting out a scream of pain as tears filled his eyes only seemed to spur the warrior on. He could feel everything. The burning of being violated by the man. The blood from the entry. The rapture of the warrior as he plunged into his body. His own blood lubricating the way, soon making it rather smooth and easy for the warrior.

“Look how he enjoys this.” the warrior said. “Not only does he gets of on raping others, he enjoys being on the receiving end too.” the sneer was so evident that it was painful.

All around him he could sense the other warriors delight at the scene even with his head pushed into the ground.

It wasn't happening. This wasn't happening.

He hadn't escaped Thor only to be raped by someone else.

Loki tried to escape. He really tried to escape into his mind but the pain was so bone cutting he couldn't do it. With tears falling down his face he could only lay there as he was violated.

With a grunt and a few more thrusts, the warrior spilled inside him. It burned. The vile seed of the man was burning the inside of his ass, marking him where he could never be clean again.

The warrior stood up with a grunt and tucked himself inside his pants with a satisfied smirk.

“Looks like one time wasn't enough for the whore. Who wants to go next?”

What followed was the worst possible torture that could have happened. He didn't know how many times he was raped and violated, but it felt like days. Unable to escape from the events all Loki could do was lay there and take what they did to him. Tears coursing down his face until he had no more tears to cry.

He had no idea how many warriors there were, or if some of them took him more than once. It didn't matter. All their vile seed were mingling inside of him. Not only did they take him from behind. Some of them even stood over him, jerking off, spilling on his skin. Dirtying him. Making him unclean. Filthy. Dirty.

The last one to use him was by far, the largest of the men. Not even the previous use of his ass could accommodate the size of the man.

Loki had long since given up on struggling against them, but when he felt the fat head against his abused hole, new fear coursed through him and he could only let out a pitiful protest before the monstrous thing ripped him apart.

Any sound died in his throat as he felt his soul break. When the man started to move Loki regretfully realized that the man was not fully inside him. Until he could feel the man thrust into him with force, making him swallow everything to the base and then pulled all the way out. Then he was broken again as the man entered him again. Once more repeating the action.

His hair was gripped in a tightly, making him arch his back and his head was held in an awkward angle backward. The man was using him like a mare. Forcing his full length inside him with only the thought of his own pleasure in mind. He also was the one who took the longest to finish.

When the sound of his approaching orgasm rose from the man, Loki was numb to everything. He felt so detached that it no longer mattered what happened to him. Not even his arm bothered him any more.

He could feel the monster inside him twitch as it released its load into him. Sending it all the way to his stomach where it would infest and rot his body from the inside out. It went on far longer than he thought possible. The flesh remained hard and twitched in pleasure of the climax. An endless circle of pain and degradation.

Loki was barely aware when his head was pulled further back and into his ear he heard a whisper.

“You were a great fuck.” a dry kiss was bestowed on his cheek. “You will be seeing me again.”

And so he was left alone in the cell. Left in the mess that covered not only his outside but also on the inside.

With numb, meaningless defeat Loki closed his eyes where he lay.

_Why?_

_Why me?_

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 8 ~

The next week went by in a numb daze. Loki lost the number of times warriors of Asgard would come to his cell and rape him. It all melted into one single thing in his mind. Among the warriors was the one who had promised to return. He had kept his promise many times, forcing his monstrous flesh inside him.

Between the beatings and the rapes, he didn't have enough time or energy to heal.

Things started to lose color around him. Even the lack of food didn't bother him any more. In the week that had passed he had received food three times. Each time he bore the evidence of his treatment but if the one delivering his food cared or not was another subject.

There was probably not one person in Asgard who worried or cared for him by now. He thought about everything his life had contained and he felt nothing. 

He thought about Odin and he felt nothing. He thought about Sif and he felt nothing. He thought about Frigga and he nothing. His teachers were all the same. Asgard in all its glory held no charm to him. Neither did any other realm that he could think about. The universe was so senseless that it turned into a black hole that swallowed him.

But despite his detachment to the world, he didn't think about Thor.

In his mind, his golden brother was shrouded in darkness and shadows.

 

* * *

 

Above ground Thor was standing on the terrace connected to his room. Over looking Asgard. The golden thunder God felt sick to his stomach. His mother had locked herself away in her personal chamber, refusing to see anyone. All because of him.

Every minute of every day, he was plagued by guilt for what had happened to Loki. He couldn't eat. He couldn't sleep without the image of Loki on the floor before Odin haunted his mind. Loki's tears as he lay pinned to the bed.

However, the strongest emotion in him was the one that fueled his guilt the most. He still longed for Loki. Not only did he miss his younger brother and still desired him just as strongly as the day everything went wrong, but his personal feelings were slowly growing as his mind was filled with old memories of Loki.

It was distasteful. It was wrong, and still Thor couldn't help the growing longing inside of him.

The lust he had felt for so long was slowly turning into endearment and......love.

Thor shook his head as he walked away from the view of Asgard.

_How can I possibly love after what I've done?_

“Are you still stuck in what happened?”

Thor spun around and saw Sif standing inside his private chambers. His temper threatened to blow for the indiscretion but Sif gave him no time to do it.

“You have to let the past go.” she walked up to him and put her hand on his strong arm. “You can't let Loki haunt you for the rest of your life.”

_Loki._

“It's not that easy. Some things can not be forgiven.”

“I know, Thor, but you can't let the Loki fester inside of you anymore. It will only ruin you and lead you away of becoming the King you are capable of.” She tried to get his attention by looking into his eyes, but he wouldn't met her. “Loki can no longer hurt you. He can no longer hurt you, or Asgard any more. He was never meant to be part of your family. Forget about him.”

Sif waited patiently for her wise words to melt into Thor, but when he finally looked into her eyes the blue orbs were cold and hard.

“You do not have the right to speak his name.” Thor growled at Sif, “Leave.”

“But Thor-” she started to protest when her jaw was caught in a bruising grip.

“You have no knowledge of what I'm capable of. _Leave._ ”

Actually scared of Thor's tone of voice, Sif removed her hand from his body and quickly left, feeling shocked.

Left alone, Sif's words echoed in his ears. He had allowed this to happen. He had allowed the slander against Loki. He had heard what was said behind his back. It was entirely his fault, and now others thought they could get away with saying anything because Loki had taken the blame that was rightfully his.

As if feeling eyes on his back Tho turned around and caught sight of the Bifrost.

He knew he had to speak with someone about what happened. Even a small confession would be better than nothing, it might even give him courage to confess to his father about the truth.

 

* * *

 

In the shadows of the dungeon, Loki sat in the corner. Mindlessly watching the rat search his cell for anything edible. His clothes in rags from all the rough handling he had been through.

_I shouldn't be here. This is all a nightmare, I'm actually dreaming. I'm on my way to the elves realm where I will soon meet their head magician and he will teach me all he knows about the art of magic. Then, after a few years I will go back to Asgard and Thor will have gotten his crush under control. We will laugh and share mead like the old times._

Loki closed his eyes and let himself sink into his mind. He was sinking into water of endless depths, engulfing him and shielding him from the world. He felt safe for the first time in weeks.

No warriors to worry about. No spiteful Sif. No father who turned his back on him. No Thor.

Nothing could disturb him here. It was as if the whole sea were cradling him.

Bubbles rose from the dark bottomless sea. There was no need to breath or struggle. Nothing could harm him here.

Around him, from the dark bottom of the ocean rose Jormungandr. It's eyes stared at the lonely figure before circling around Loki in an endless spiral, protecting and comforting the man.

TBC 


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 9 ~

A cluster of bubbles rose up in the water around him and woke Loki up. Tiredly he opened his eyes and saw nothing but a bluish green sea. Then, out of nowhere really, a big eye opened and stared at him with a thin cat-like pupil.

But as strange it was, he didn't feel scared of even intimidated by the eye. He could in fact see the pity and compassion through it. He reached forward with both hands and they came in touch with the green skin before he curled up against Jormungandr.

_Ah! I'm home._

 

* * *

 

Thor jumped of his horse as it stopped outside the Bifrost. His horse neighed before stomping its hooves, clearly unnerved by something.

“Take it easy, boy.” Thor soothed the beast, “I'll be back shortly.” he stroked the muzzle. “Wait for me.” and he walked inside the structure.

Inside he saw Heimdall standing at the keyhole of the Bifrost. His weapon in his hands and he seemed tense.

“All hail, Heimdall.”

“My Prince.” Heimdall's thick and deep voice greeted. “I saw you coming.”

“Yes,” the courage that he had worked up was beginning to fade right before his eyes. With a deep breath he asked, “Have you seen what I've done for the last year?”

“You mean stalking your brother?” The guardian said without turning around. “Yes. I've seen your actions. I also saw that morning when your brother was thrown into the dungeons. It was a rare morning. I usually can't see in his room, but what happened broke down any blinds he had created between himself and my eyes.”

“Then why haven't you told father about my crimes?” Thor asked in a rush. Feeling bad for having been seen in his time of crime. “Why is my brother paying for what I did? You of all should a sense of justice to correct a fatal mistake in Asgard?” Thor had now walked around so he could see Heimdall's face.

His golden eyes who saw everything looked at his prince. “It's not my task to judge the future King of Asgard. It's also not my duty to correct my King. If Odin comes to me for answers then I will give him them, otherwise I will hold my tongue and let things go on.”

Thor felt disgusted. “So only because I'm Odin's son.... I get away with trying to rape my own brother? Because I'm the heir to the throne I can do whatever crime I want as long as my father doesn't find out?” He refused to believe it. “My brother is suffering in the dungeons for something _I_ did. Is that justice to you?”

“All is justice in the eye of the Allfather.” Heimdall raised his eyes from his prince. “Justice does not have one form. It's time you learned that, my prince. “

“I can't believe you of all people will stand aside and let this injustice be done. Does it not hurt your pride that the prince you've watched all his life gets away with crimes so vile that only the degraded monsters do? Is this what you want from your future King?”

“It seems to me that you have already chosen your path to take, my prince.” Heimdall said calmly, which grated on Thor's short fuse. “Do what you think is right and that will become justice for you.”

It suddenly dawned on Thor, like the sun coming through a storm. “Yes. I know what I must do to repent for my crime.” He started to walk around Heimdall and head for the exit. “I must stop being a coward and become a man. I have to make up for what I've done even if it means I fall from grace.” It was only then it all made perfect sense to him. He snorted lightly. “Grace is worth nothing unless its earned. So is the throne of Asgard. Not to mention my brothers heart.” His blue eyes stared at the castle of Asgard in the distance. “I was arrogant to think that only because I desired him, he would give me what I wanted. He saw the truth and tried to leave before I did something that I could never take back. Loki knew what I would be capable of and he wanted to prevent it. Instead, in my time of weakness, I accused him for my mistakes because I couldn't face what my desire and lust for him meant. I couldn't face my own father with my heart full with thoughts unfitting a King. I've been such a fool.” His voice cracked at the end.

“Sometimes it takes a grave mistake to see our own hearts.” Heimdall said with endless wisdom of watching people. “What does your heart tell you, my prince?”

Thor stood silent for a moment before he closed his eyes and opened them again.

“I love him.” he confessed. From the deepest parts of his heart which he had tried to bury, he finally knew what his heart had tried to tell him. “I love Loki.” Which made everything so much worse. It was like a physical pain.

“Go, my prince. Do what you must do.” Heimdall encouraged his prince. Secretly proud of his future King.

Thor didn't say anything as he left Heimdall. His horse waited for him impatiently, and when he got on top he sat still for a moment. He knew what he had to do.

With a kick from his boots and a single word, he set of his horse toward Asgard.

He had a confession to make.

 

* * *

 

He felt a hand on his hair, threading tenderly through his black unwashed tresses. Like the hand of a mother, the hand gave him comfort and he didn't want whoever was behind him to stop.

A voice whispered gently, telling him to sleep. That everything would be better when he woke up. He wouldn't need to suffer anymore.

With a tired eye, he lifted his head from Jormungandr to look who was talking to him.

In his daze he saw a beautiful woman in a red mask. It was covering half her face, but the smile on her lips showed no hostility or hidden agenda. Her ample bosom barely covered by a dress as red as her mask.

“Sleep and dream of a place where no harm can reach you. Fall into the comforting hands of freedom.” She crooned, making him close his eyes once more and lay his head back onto Jormungandr.

“Soon.... everything that hurt you will be gone.” she whispered.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 10 ~

The next time Loki felt anything, it was soft fur tickling his nose by the wind. He wrinkled his nose at first, rubbed it when it wouldn't stop tickling, then opened his eyes to see what kind of fur was annoying him. To his surprise he saw he was resting against the belly of a gigantic gray wolf. It looked at him with yellow eyes and for a moment he felt fear as the beast looked at him.

Then it leaned forward and licked his face with its big, pink tongue. Loki couldn't help but giggle at the antics. A big fluffy gray tail whipped over his body and he felt safe once more. He then knew that he was finally safe, nothing could harm.

He laid back down to sleep peacefully against the gray pelt of the wolf.

Not aware that on top of Fenrir's back sat Hela, watching him together with Jormungandr who had curled his upper body around his siblings and protected them all with his massive body.

They all mourned that their father no longer recognized them, this being the first time they all gathered in the same place. Summoned by their father's broken mind.

 

* * *

 

Thor stormed through the palace, heading toward the throne room where his father spent most of his days.

“FATHER!” he called as soon as he entered, not even bothering to see if his father was there.

Odin glared disapprovingly at his son's rude entry. “I thought I taught you better than this, Thor.” he scolded.

Without stopping, Thor walked forward before his new conviction abandoned him. “I need to speak with you.” his voice was rude but he didn't have time to act meek in front of his father right now.

Odin straightened his back and looked at his son. “Then speak.”

With one look around, he felt uneasy about the guards in the room, but this was his punishment. He had hide for too long.

“I want to make a confession.” He could feel his courage leaving him, “I've done something horrible.”

“What is this horrible thing you speak off?”

“I've lied to Asgard.” Thor began but Odin just scoffed.

“Lies are not new. As I recall it, there was a monster in Asgard who was a master of lies.” the distaste of even hinting of Loki was clear as day.

“Loki never raped me.” Thor burst out. Causing Odin's face to harden like granite. “He never even touched me.”

“What are you saying?” Odin ground out.

“I'm the one who committed the crime.” He said in one breath. “Or at least tried.”

Odin stood up and took the few steps forward to the stairs that separated him and the rest of his subjects. Before Odin could say anything, Thor rushed on with his confession.

“Since years back, I've held a desire for Loki. I was arrogant and started to follow him around. I stalked him, father.” he could see the hard lines become more pronounced in Odin's face. He could no longer look his father in the face if he wanted to continue so he lowered his eyes to the floor and despite the bile that rose in his mouth he forced himself to continue. “This last year I became more bold and tried to seduce him by confronting him in situations that would leave us both compromised. He tried to avoid me, even going so far as bathing in the middle of the night when every one else slept, but I still followed him. In his last attempt to get away from me was that morning. He decided to leave Asgard and go on a travel. I overheard him talking to you and mother, and I got angry. I couldn't accept that so I confronted him in his room, and I almost raped him.”

The silence was like a blade running along his skin. Sharp and deadly.

“If you are trying to take the blame for your brother, then I suggest you stop this pathetic excuse. It is unbe-”

“The only reason I didn't rape him was because I could see his tears. I saw the hurt I caused him and I finally saw what a monster I had become. I couldn't stand it and ran, leaving him alone. In the halls I ran into Lady Sif and in my distress I couldn't say everything. I could barely admit it to myself, and Sif took it as Loki had done something to me and brought me to you. Before I could stop it, the lie that Loki had raped me grew until he was dragged in front of you and sentenced to the dungeons. If you want a witness that I speak the truth then you have to summon Heimdall. He alone has seen the truth that I speak of.”

Slowly and angry, Odin walked down the stairs to Thor. His face voided of any color.

 

* * *

 

The cell door opened and in walked a warrior. He saw Loki sitting in the corner and smirked.

“Ready for another round?” He walked over to the unconscious criminal and reached for his arm. When all he got was a lifeless body he sneered.

“For a whore you take a lot of freedom, not that it matters.” He threw Loki onto the floor and bowed over the unresponsive trickster. He began to undo what was left of Loki's pants. “It doesn't matter if you are aware or not. A warm body is a warm body.”

When he was happy with the work of Loki's pants, he started to undo his own and took out his hard flesh and held it in hand.

“Are you ready to feel a real man take you?” he smirked down at Loki before he stroked himself. When he was happy with his hardness he started to lift Loki's legs so he could fuck him.

But before his prick could even touch its destination, a hand gripped it. Surprised he looked at Loki's face and was shocked to see yellow eyes staring back at him.

“This is the last time you touch my father.” A feminine voice rose from between Loki's lips.

With the twist of his hand, the warrior screamed in pain. Loki threw the offending piece of flesh across the cell so it bounced of the wall, calling the rat forward to let it drag the flesh away to its nest.

The warrior was unable to say anything but scream in pain of his sudden lost of body parts. With tears in his eyes he watched as the shadow fell over him.

“Your soul will suffer in the lowest pits of my kingdom.” The yellow eyed Loki said before the screams stopped and the warrior fell to the ground, soul less.

“What's going on?” voices could be heard as running boots came closer. The door opened and in ran a group of warriors who held their weapons ready.

Some were unable to look at the gruesome sight of their fellow warrior on the floor. The blood pooled from his lower regions.

With a sneer of disgust, Loki raised his arm and threw it across the line of warriors.

A sea of blood stained the stone wall behind them and bent open the iron bars to his cell. It was all over in a second.

Loki suddenly swayed on his feet and when his eyes opened again they were green. He looked around and saw that his cell was open. Without seeing the blood and remains of the warriors, he walked straight through them and out of the dungeons.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 11 ~

Asgard rumbled from it's foundation. The water around the home of the Gods was stormy and huge waves crashed against the bridge leading to the Bifrost. The skies had darken to a thunderstorm and the horizon was burning.

Heimdall stood outside the Bifrost and stared into the water. He tried to see what was coming closer but all he saw was a huge shadow that seemed to block everything out. In the palace he could see the heated confrontation in the Throne room. But what disturbed him most was that for a moment Loki Odinson had disappeared from his eyes. It wasn't like normal when he would become a bland and blurry place in space, he was completely gone.

The dungeons was empty and the remains of a massacre stained the stone room.

A unearthly shadow was lurking in Asgard and he had no idea who – or what – it was. 

The Guardian wasn't sure what his next action should be. His duty told him to go face the danger inside Asgard's walls, the other – his honor – told him to remain where he was and keep an eye on the shadow that was spinning under the sea, and around him.

All of a sudden, like thunder going through the air and hitting the waves, the sea broke and from the murky depth rose the Midgard snake, Jormungandr. It's endless body rising and circling around in the water as it let out a roar to the sky. The four huge teeth like horns at the end of his mouth pierced the darkness and clamped together before the snake dived for the Bifrost, taking the building with him to the bottom of the sea.

Just outside the walls of Asgard came an answering howl. Fenrir howled toward the moon before the monstrous wolf jumped into Asgard and brought ruin and destruction on the lower levels of Asgard.

 

* * *

 

“Stop where you are!” Some yelled at Loki as he walked across the empty court yard. He turned around to see who was talking to him, but saw no one. No one was there and all he saw was the empty structure of the royal palace.

With no thought to the voice, Loki walked away from a sea of blood, guts, and body parts of the warriors that had tried to stop him.

Loki walked up the long stairs to the palace when a tremor rocked him and he looked out over the city. He saw Jormungandr's body ruling the sea but he didn't know if it meant anything or if it was normal.

He continued his journey up the stairs and even as he came to the top he saw no one.

 

* * *

 

“What's happening?” Odin demanded as he rushed to the open terrace that over looked Asgard. Thor close behind him. What they saw was short of destruction and horror.

“Ragnarok.” Odin whispered as he took in Jormungandr in the sea, and Fenrir inside Asgard. 

“Dear.” Frigga yelled as she came running through the throne room. She had been her way to talk to her husband about Loki when she saw Jormungandr through the window and then Fenrir. She ran to the throne room in fear for her husband.

Odin turned to catch his wife as she threw herself at him.

“Oh thank Gods, you are safe.” she cried against his chest. “I saw Fenrir and feared the worst.”

“It's all right.” Odin calmed her. “I'm here.”

“What's happening?” Frigga asked her husband and son in fear.

The sickening splash of death echoed through the Throne room and blood seeped out from the pillars that separated the terrace from the room. Footsteps came closer until they stopped.

All color drained from Frigga's face as she watched her youngest son come out from the blowing drapes decorating the throne room.

Loki walked straight to the railing and watched Asgard in the burning red light of fire and death. He didn't even acknowledge his family who stood only meters away. His torn, bleeding, and dirty appearance silencing them.

“Ah! Asgard is burning.” he said in a distant voice that sounded happy. Jormungandr rose from the sea and attacked Asgard itself now. Loki held out his arms in greeting toward the snake, his face calm and serene in the chaos that surrounded him.

“Stop where you are!” guards shouted as they came through the blood sea inside and lowered their spears.

Loki had barely begun to turn around when the guards were torn in half and their remains spilled over the floor. The broken trickster looked around for the voice but saw nothing. He didn't see the blood soaking into the drapes by the pillars.

Instead he slowly started to dance around in the red light, bathing in it, supporting it, letting it embrace him. His eyes distant and cold. Arms spread wide as he spun around as a child would.

“Brother?” Thor called carefully as he stepped forward. “Loki?”

Before he had even come ten steps closer the image of Hela flashed between them and a force strong enough to cut his skin hit him. Thor felt the sting of the cuts but was fixed on reaching his Loki.

His parents called after him and each time he got closer to Loki, Hela would flash before his eyes and hurt him. The only thing that protected him from the same fate as the guards was Mjolnir; the hammer waiting for him to call for it in his room.

It broke his heart to see what had happened to Loki in the dungeons. His abused body bore the evidence of countless assaults and – much to his horror – rapes.

What remained of Loki's clothes were stained with semen and dirt. Dried blood from injuries and ripped flesh. The undoubtedly broken mind that couldn't perceive the dead around him. Blood stained footprints marked Loki's dance across the stone floor and where Loki should have seen them several times, he showed no sign of having seen them.

To Loki, they weren't even there.

Thor took another step closer and this time he was sent right into a pillar that broke from the impact. Stones fell over him in rumble chaos.

Frigga screamed as she watched her eldest son being buried by the stones.

Odin stepped around his wife and called Gungnir to his hand. Frigga grabbed onto his arm right away.

“What are you doing?” she screamed at Odin.

“I'm putting a stop to Ragnarok.” he said firmly.

“You are going to kill our son!” Frigga accused him. “Not only did you abandon Loki when you had the chance but now you want to kill him?”

“He's not our son.” Odin roared at her. He couldn't waste precious time. “He's bringing Asgard to its destruction right before our eyes. He has to be stopped.” he pulled his arm from her grip but the Goddess stepped in front of him.

“I will not allow it. Not over my dead body.” Frigga was washed in a shower of blood. She blinked as her vision of a horrified Odin was her last vision before everything grew dark. The Queen of Hel calling her soul.

Odin stared in fear and sorrow at the corpse of his beloved wife. He shook his head to clear his head. He might have lost his family but he had to save Asgard somehow, and if it meant killing Loki, then so be it.

From underneath the pillar, Thor tried to push himself free. Another quake rocked Asgard and some of the rocks fell away. With luck he pushed aside the piece that laid over him and he searched for his family and Loki.

He heard the crush of bones just as well as he felt it in his body as he watched the Fenrirwolf crushing his father between it's giant fangs. The gray wolf's head sticking up from the other side of the railing, it's monstrous paws supported by Asgard itself.

His mother lay in a pool of blood and limbs not far from where he had last seen her.

Loki was standing on top of the railing, his arms spread wide and smiling with glazed eyes.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 12 ~

Fenrir chewed once more on the Allfather's body, crushing what remaining bones left in his old body, before spitting the God out like spoiled meat. The wolf grind his fangs together as if he had something stuck between them before raising his head and roaring. The sound vibrating the Asgard.

The God pushed aside the remaining stone ruble before he could stand up properly. Bruised from the impact but otherwise fine. With a broken heart he took in the sight of his father's broken body that didn't even twitch were it lay on the cold stone floor, flickering shadows from the fire playing over it. Then he looked over to his mother and the unnatural way her body laid in two directions. In a pool of her own blood that stained her cream colored dress and golden hair. Her eyes and mouth open like she never realized what had happened to her.

In the distance, Jormungandr roared to the sky. His massive body rising from the storming water and heading toward the burning Asgard. It's body moving through the air and his head high above the ruined city. Only shadows and fire colored the streets of Asgard as the Midgard serpent hovered over the palace with a hiss. Not caring if there were injured Asgardians scuffing around in the ruins.

On the balcony Loki stood on the railing with his arms spread out, embracing the view with dead eyes, laughing, before he turned to face Thor. His normally deep green eye color was replaced with an eerie yellow color that seemed to penetrate his soul.

“You are too late to save anyone, Aesir.” Loki said with a feminine underlying tone in his voice. “Asgard will pay for what they have done to our father. Nothing will remain come dawn.”

Thor realized it wasn't Loki himself talking, and the only daughter Loki ever had was the Queen of the Underworld. Hela. Loki jumped down the railing and walked slowly toward Thor.

“How does it feel to see the consequences of your actions?”

“I did not do anything to cause this.” his arm flung out over his home. “I did nothing to bring down your wrath.” Thor forced himself not to take a step back.

“Not responsible?” Loki tilted his head. “Isn't this what you wanted?” his hands moving over his body, bruises from abuse and rape covering his pale skin, torn clothes stained with spunk and blood. “The only difference right now is that you were not the one who did it but it might as well be. When you accused father of rape you gave all of Asgard permission to do whatever they wanted to him. Including rape. Because what you say is what makes it right. You arrogance and self-righteous ways are sickening.” Loki finished with a putrid face.

“I didn't mean for this to happen. I love Loki a--”

His words were broken by the disgusted snort. “Love him? Didn't mean? How _arrogant_ can you get?” Loki threw out his arm over the city. “This is all because of you. Nothing more and nothing less. You're a spoiled child. Raised by an arrogant King who couldn't wait for a reason to throw out the son who wasn't his own flesh and blood. Spoiled by a mother who didn't have the guts to stand up to her husband. And spoiled by Asgard who never blamed you for anything you did. But when father did something he was punished more severely than any other Aesir.”

“It's not true. Whatever pu--”

“Sewing his lips together and laughing at him in front of the whole court? Taking us from him just because we were not born Aesir? Burning snake poison? Ridicule? Humiliation? You can say anything but each time was unjustified.” Loki took a step back, closer to the gray wolf. “But this time we will protect our father.”

“Wait!” Thor reached for Loki when a shadow fell over him and he had just enough time to jump out of the way before hooves smashed into the stone. A high pitched neighing tore from Sleipnir as the steed rose on it's four back legs and threatened with his front legs. Forcing Thor to dodge again before he was smashed to a pulp by the four strong hooves by Loki's eldest.

Sleipnir snorted before coming after Thor, and this time he had Fenrir behind him too.

 

* * *

 

There was a stirring in the water. 

Something was disturbing the peace around him and caused him to open his eyes. He saw nothing but the calm water, only endless darkness of deep water. Then came another ripple through the water. It hit his skin and roused him from his deep slumber.

“Where am I?” Loki asked as he twisted around, trying to find anything other than water.

“You are safe here.” someone said behind him. The trickster turned around and came to face with his daughter, Hela. “Nothing will harm you here.”

“Why are you? Where am I?”

The woman glided closer to him. “You called for me. You will be safe here with me, there is nothing that can hurt you here.”

Another stirring in the water hit him and he shuddered. “What's happening?” he asked while looking around, trying to see what was wrong.

“Nothing.” arms wrapped around him and held him close. “You have nothing to worry about.” Hela whispered into his ear, letting her magic work on Loki. “I won't let anything happen to you.”

The relaxed feeling was coming back and Loki couldn't fight it, his eyes closed slowly and not before long he was asleep again. In the guarding arms of his daughter.

“We will protect you, father.” she whispered in an oath before she turned her attention to what was happening outside. She focused her will and looked through the yellow eyes at the Thor's struggle.

 

* * *

 

When he dodged Sleipnir he came face to face with Fenrir. When he thought he was safe, a shadow grew over him and he came face to face with Jormungandr. The serpent were wrapping it's body around the castle, preparing to squeeze the last piece of life out of Asgard.

There were muffled sound of screams from the lower levels among the burning fire, but one after another, they ended without rising again. Thor felt his heart go out for his people, not able to help them. Completely powerless in his struggle against the children of Ragnarok.

Loki – or Hela, which ever was in control – had grown tired of watching Thor struggle and was looking out over the balcony. Admiring the beauty of the fire. 

His eyes caught the sight of a struggling group of warriors, among them; Volstagg, Hogun, and – his eyes narrowed – Sif. The sight of the female warrior still alive sent a hiss across his lips and Jormungandr picked up on it. Seeing the face that had played a part in their father's pain, he twisted his lower body until he started to knock down buildings over each other. The effect was like a chain reaction. One house took down another, undermining the foundation of a building that came crashing down over the struggling group of warriors.

Hela let out a sound of satisfaction as she felt the souls depart their broken bodies.

“I'll see you all in my realm. Your souls will not be able to flee from your crimes.” Loki said with a smirk. Hela already looking forward to the torment she could give the souls of the fallen.

In death, no one was safe from her wrath.

A scream of pain reached her ears and Loki turned around to see Thor caught with his right arm under Sleipnir's hooves. The limb crushed beyond repair.

The scream, however, reached much deeper than she had thought.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

~ Chapter 13 ~

The sound was subtle but there were not two things that Loki hadn't missed. The sound of a pained scream, and that it belonged to his brother.

“What's happening?” he asked while sitting up. Hela looked stunned for a moment before gathering her wits.

“Nothing. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” she made no success in calming the man.

“No. Something is happening. I can hear it.” Loki pushed away from Hela and started to swim upward, toward the sound.

The Queen grabbed her father's wrist as powerful as she could muster, yanking him back.

“Don't go! Please, father. Stay here with me. Don't leave me again.” her eyes looked so pained and on the brink of tears that it tore at Loki's heart. Even if he hadn't seen her grow up he was still proud of her. Proud of all his children.

He turned around he reached down to gently place his hand on her cheek. His eyes turned soft and a smile to the woman who now looked like a little girl in his eyes.

“I love you.” he whispered. “I've always loved you and your brothers.”

The grip on his wrist loosened and he took the chance to start swimming again, leaving behind a little girl.

A whimper left her lips before her hands clutched at her heart.

“You are so cruel.” she accused. “I love you too, daddy.”

She sunk into the darkness of the water as Loki was ascending to the surface of his mind.

 

* * *

 

When Loki opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was fire. A sea of fire that cast long shadows over the splendid view of Asgard.

The second things was his sons, all grown-up and powerful as he had hoped they would. Together.

The third thing he noticed was the smell of blood. Blood that was burning and running in floods. The blood of millions of Asgardians and his parents mingling.

The fourth thing he noticed was Thor, caught between his sons with no way out.

His children must have noticed the shift in him because they all halted their attack and turned to look at him.

The feelings inside him were a mess. His body hurt. Asgard was burning. His children were with him. His foster parents were dead. He was free. Ragnarok had come. And then there were Thor. His brother and nemesis. His tormentor and his savior.

His mind quickly coming to the conclusion of what had happened since he was in the cell being raped. 

“ _We will protect you, father.”_

He could hear those words in the deep of his mind. He had been held inside his own mind by his children. His daughter had used his body as a vessel since she couldn't leave Hel herself. Being blood family made his body the ideal vessel for her in Asgard.

“Oh, stupid children.” he said sorrowfully. “Why did you bring down Ragnarok for my sake?”

His children looked like they were about to say something when a blurry avatar of Hela appeared, between him and the others.

“Because we love you, father.” her voice sounded cut and short compared to earlier. “We couldn't stand to see all those men putting their hands on you. It tore at us that we were powerless to defend you, unless we brought judgment to Asgard.” her avatar flickered. “That's why all souls will answer to me when Ragnarok has passed.”

Sleipnir threw his head once, his mane spilling over his long neck, one of his eight hooves scrapping the stone.

Hela nodded once at her brother. “Even if Ragnarok spills blood on our souls, it won't change our wish to protect you.”

It all sank in. The powerlessness. The sorrow. The anger, both at others but also at themselves. The helplessness. He saw how they felt their only chance was to bring destruction if they wanted to protect him, but it still tore at his heart.

“I'm not worth it.” he shook his head. “I'm not worth all this.”

“We disagree.” All eyes were firmly focused on Loki. “To us, you are worth everything.”

The only sound was the cracking fire. The death and destruction around them becoming so much more. His body feeling tired and just as old as it was. All his life had out a mark on his body and left him tired and drained.

“Loki?”

The trickster turned his green eyes to Thor who was looking at his with a face he couldn't place.

Happiness? Confusion? Anger? Hesitation? Hope? Disgust? Distrust? Endearment?

Loki couldn't figure it out. He opened his mouth to answer when a spear pierced his chest. The pain was just as sudden as the surprise before numbing away. Blood spilled from his mouth where words should have come instead. His hands stained with his own blood and all sound faded out.

Barely aware of his body working, Loki turned slowly around to see who stood behind him.

In the blood stained throne room stood Heimdall, broken, injured, bleeding, one arm less and one all-seeing eye missing.

Turning back he saw Hela's mouth open in a scream before she threw her arm through the air. Despite their animal features, he also saw the disbelief and panic on his sons faces. Their muscles taunt with delayed reaction and the blind rage he knew would soon over take them all.

His brother's eyes widen and a look of pure horror crossed his face. He too was screaming something, but Loki couldn't make out what it was. Thor tried to reach out to him but his dominant hand was just uselessly hanging by his side, muscles twitching from miss firing signals.

The stone floor was neither hot or cold when his raw knees hit it. There was little reaction in his mind from the impact as he fell to the hard surface. No surge of pain when the spear's tip hit the floor and moved backward in his body, clawing and ripping his flesh.

_I can't die yet. I haven't told them anything. I can't die yet._

“Let me guide your soul.” Hela's voice whispered in his ear.

He no longer had the strength to hold his eyes open and let them close with the last sight being Fenrir launching into the throne room, Sleipnir rising to his full height and together with Jormungandr went for Thor.

_I entrust our souls in your care._

Was Loki's final thought.

 

* * *

 

It was like the eye of the storm. Everything was calm and still for that perfect moment that makes even time stand still before Jormungandr wrapped his whole body around Asgard and crushed the city to pieces with his mighty strength.

The Midgard Serpent let out a vibrating bellow, signaling the end of Ragnarok.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

~ Chapter 14 ~

The sound of rustling chains. 

That was the first sound that reached his ears as he grew aware of things around him again. No words were said in the silence of the space around him. Then came the sound of fire and ice.

The burning sound of a raging flame and the frozen crystals.

Loki opened his eyes slowly and while his eyes adjusted to the luminous light, he saw nothing but shadows and darkness. When the shadows finally scattered he saw chairs. Stone chairs with iron shackles restraining souls. The souls of Asgard.

However, it took a moment for Loki to realize that he wasn't chained like the rest. Right in front of him sat his family. Or what should have been his family. A quick count convinced him that none had been spared in Ragnarok and all were there with them.

The walls were dressed with some kind of burning crystal. It looked like mirrors but there were to many panels that gave the room structure and shape to be plain glass. Not to mention the flames that licked behind them without causing any harm.

The lock of a chain echoed through the room and everyone focused on the Queen of Hel walking confidently through the mass of stone chairs.

“Welcome.” her cold voice rang clear and true to each ear of the souls. “To my realm.” she neither halted or slowed her pace. “This is my judgment room.” her hands raised to the mirror like walls. “Here you will all be judged for all sins and lies that you've ever committed, and know that these walls have seen the most heinous crimes a soul can commit. Crimes that you can not even begin to imagine.”

Her eyes trailed over the soul of Odin as she passed him, sending a petrifying look.

“The chains are sealed to your souls. Only I can remove them without causing harm to you. You can break free of them, but you will break your own soul in the process. What is left of your soul will then be sealed into stone statues in my realm where you will suffer an eternity from your own actions. The decision is up to you. But know that some of you _will_ break.”

Loki felt a prick on the back of his neck and looked over to his left to see Thor sitting chained to one of the chairs. His arms resting on the armrests with iron chained to his wrists, ankles, neck, and mouth. Just like all other souls.

None were able to speak, question, ask, or even move.

“I will, however, warn you that this judgment will carry on for days, or even weeks, until every crime in this room is revealed. Every infidelity. Every theft. Every abuse. Even the innocent crimes you committed as children will be revealed before I send you to a level where you will receive fitting punishment or blessing for your next life. It will all be decided on your actions.”

She looked around with a cold, hard look.

“Know also that there is no lies in this room. I do not give privileges to anyone. Not even my father.”

With that she walked over to the side of Loki's chair where he realized was next to a more lavish chair. Fit for royalty. Hela sat down in it and grasped Loki's hand in her's. She gave him an apologizing look.

“ _ **Stop it, Thor.”**_

“ _ **What?”**_

“ _ **You are stalking me. This has to stop.”**_

“ _ **I don’t know what you are talking about, dear brother.”**_

 

* * *

 

It took weeks. Most likely months as every crime that had been committed in Asgard were played up on the walls for all souls to see. Also true to Hela's words, there were souls that broke themselves to escape the cruelty shown. The Queen of Hel sealed their broken souls into stones until the trial was complete.

It was hard. There were shame. There were tearless tears. Like someone had recorded their lives, they re-watched parts of their lives. Thievery, adultery, fights, abuse, and rapes. Loki braved through his experience in the dungeon with the support of his daughter who never left his side. There were eyes staring at him but he ignored them.

Thor's obsession of him. Odin's crimes. Frigga's blindness. Asgard's heckling. Sif's lies. Idun's infidelity. Tyr's abuse. Soldier's arrogance. Asgard's arrogance.

So many crimes and so many victims. And Loki's innocence.

When the walls finally went quiet there were a total of twenty stones in front of Hela's feet. Among them some of the soldiers that had raped Loki.

With a lift of her finger all iron that gagged the Aesirs were removed with a click and they disappeared into nothing. There were no sound as the souls themselves felt raped by what they had witnessed.

“How could you?”

Eyes fell on Frigga. Her betrayed eyes turned to her oldest son.

“How could you do this?”

There were no answer. Thor had no answer where he could justify his actions.

Frigga turned her eyes to her husband.

“How could _you?_ Loki? _Freya?_ You sick bastard.” she hissed.

Like a signal, the room exploded in shouts and angry voices. Accusations and names were thrown around until no one could hear anything.

But through this chaos Loki turned his attention to Thor. The God had been quiet despite everything that had been shown. The thunder God just sat in his seat, accepting every word being thrown around. Be it directed at him or not.

It was so unlike his usual personality that the old Loki emerged from under the layers of hurt, pain, memories, accusations, and betrayal.

He no longer saw the stalking abuser that had haunted him for years. Caused him sleepless nights and ultimately ruined his life.

Before him sat someone who belonged on a throne.

“SILENCE.”

Hela's command was followed and all souls stopped their arguments.

“Let them go.”

“What?” Hela snapped her head to her father and saw the look on his face.

“If there are any souls that really deserves your punishment then I leave it to you to decide, but please... let the rest go.”

“You can't mean that.” Hela exclaimed. “After everything they put you through?”

“You can read my soul, my dear daughter.” Loki said calmly. “You have seen my wish.”

She was unable to protest or come up with an argument. Reading souls were as easy as breathing. That's why no soul could hide anything from her. Also the reason she knew what Loki wanted, read his thoughts.

The trickster turned his attention back to Thor.

“Why?” he simply asked the God of thunder.

Thor looked at Loki with the same blue eyes that seemed to see through everything. If breathing was needed then he would most likely had taken a deep breath, but not this time.

“Because I love you.”

There were no acceptance. No arguing, nor any accusations from Loki's lips. He just stared at Thor with an equal look that was on his brothers.

“I can't love you.” Loki's voice ringing out through them room. “Not as I am now.”

“I know.” it was a voice of complete acceptance. “You don't have to explain.”

For the first time in months. Maybe even years.

Loki smiled at Thor before everything was swallowed in a bright white light.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

~ Chapter 15 ~

The air was crisp. Like it was freshly made from a long night and low temperatures and water. Like dew colored the air and made it crisp and clear. A soft wind of memories swayed the grass in waves like the sea under a wast blue sky with white skies.

After the light faded Thor felt the faint morning mist on his skin. He looked around at what appeared to be a reborn world. It looked peaceful and felt relaxed. In the distance he could see ruins of what had once been Asgard.

There was not much left of the once magnificent city, just broken walls and rocks. Time had passed between Ragnarok and now. Time that had helped the realm heal from its wounds.

The trees rustled and forced Thor to look around only to see his fellow Asgardians emerging from the lush vegetation.

The longer Thor stood there and watched more and more of his people came forth from all over the place and were gathering around him.

It felt strange. His memories from Hel were clear as the sun, no doubt all other remembered the underworld too, so why would they stand next to him when they knew his crimes?

He could see their trust and it was nerve wreaking to be the center of that trust.

Still, he felt strangely calm. He didn't feel like his old self which had been irresponsible and held and unrequited love for his brother. He felt older. Wiser.

What he didn't know yet was that the people of Asgard saw a King standing before them.

 

* * *

 

Somehow he knew he wouldn't see some people.

As they started to rebuild their glorious home, Thor made an unconscious count in his head who had returned with him. Along with the souls that had broken during the confession, there were a total of 170 souls that hadn't returned. His father, brother and Sif among them.

Also the souls of the warriors who had raped Loki had not returned either.

His mother was among them and helping to rebuild their home but she was no longer the same. There was a new air about her, and it not only came from declining being called Queen. She carried herself with a new dignity and refused to live in the past. Any questions about her husband was rejected right away.

It was strange really, it was not like there were a shortage of hands, or that forgiveness had been given to all sins that had been committed before Ragnarok, but at least Thor felt like Asgard was empty.

While Asgard was reborn and full of life there was something missing.

He tried to understand everything that had happened and where it all left them. Where it left him. His failure in being honest and the net of lies he had created by being a coward. Not being able in protecting Loki from the anger and jealousy of others. He knew he had failed all, even himself.

To Thor it was a guilt he would always carry with him and not forget. He would allow it to fade into the back of his mind, but he would never forget. Never again would he let something so disastrous happen in Asgard again. Not if he could prevent it.

That promise to himself would never change. 

 

* * *

 

It had taken years.

Before any of them really realized it, over 50 years had passed. It was just like every day were remembered by their hardships but at the same time passed in the blink of an eye.

Asgard was now rebuilt and had established itself among the nine realms as the home for Gods once more. On the throne sat Thor Odinson.

Gone were the child who once had been spoiled and arrogant, and left behind were a King who ruled by his heart and fairly. Gone were the innocence of a child, and left behind was a man who knew where his actions would lead him.

Over the years, most of the missing people had returned after paying for their sins in Hel. The rapists and murderers were still condemned to suffer but the others were reborn. Odin had returned and while some guessed he would take the throne again, they were proven wrong.

Even if he had re-taken the seat of power, his people had lost their trust in him as a ruler. They were now looking up to Thor to guide them where the Allfather had failed. The former King had instead sough out his wife to seek forgiveness but found the woman he had been married for so many years, were not the one who waited for him.

Sadly for Thor, Sif were returned two years ago. He would never say it but he would have liked to never see her again. He had seen her sins in Hel and knew for sure now that she had taken advantage of his weakness. While he blamed himself for what happened that night, he had come to realize that Sif also carried the blame for Loki's imprisonment, and eventual rape.

It had barely been days after her return before she started to run after Thor. Her attempts on seducing him now that he sat on the throne disgusted Thor.

He couldn't guess if it was because of his aged wisdom or a more sensitive observation skill on his part but he could see Sif's ultimate goal, and he was just a stepping stone for her. So her attempts were rejected forcefully and heatedly.

But no Loki returned to Asgard.

There were no point in denying it either. His heart still longed for Loki. It might be that his memories were glorified from the years and he didn't remember all the details the same but there were no doubt in his soul that he loved Loki. To the point where he would not deny it anymore.

While he didn't go around declaring it every time he met someone, he didn't seek out the company of others. At first, many thought that he should give up since they doubted Hela would let Loki be reborn in Asgard. But as the years went on and Thor stayed true to his words they gained a new respect for their King.

It was lonely on the throne but Thor couldn't stand the idea of replacing Loki with anyone. Even for a night. He chose to remember his time with Loki instead. Alone.

One day however...

Through the empty halls filtered a low voice that lead the marching steps to where Thor was hiding in the dying hours of the day. Soon the sky would shift in color and bid farewell to the day that had come to pass.

The doors opened with just the click of the lock parting easily and let the visitor into Thor's private chambers. They stopped short.

_**'Flames burning low on a winters night. Keep believing and we will meet again. Try to understand. I'll be there by your side night and day. Come hold me.'** _

The voice sang to the dying fire as the King of Asgard nursed a mug of mead in his hand. The once cool liquid had gone warm from the heat of his hands.

“My King.” said Heimdall from where he was standing.

Thor turned his head to face the guardian without getting up from his seat.

“There is something that requires your attention.” Heimdall continued when he was sure he had his liege's attention.

“Can it not wait till tomorrow?” Thor asked although he knew that wasn't what a King should ask.

Heimdall shook his head. “It would be best for you to see this immediately, my King.”

Thor sighed heavily, “Aye, you are probably right, my friend.” and stood up. “Lead the way.”

The all-seeing Asgardian took Thor down to the sea and the new bridge that had been built on the ruins of the old bridge. Since the cause for its destruction had been caused by an overwhelming strength and the foundation still stood strong it had felt like a waste to redo everything.

The bridge took them to the new Bifrost which stood on the brink of the realm. The waterfall rushing over the edge in an endless circle of life.

“What did you want to show me?” Thor asked as he couldn't see any wrong with the Bifrost or any other reason for him being summoned.

It was with confident steps Heimdall walked over to the center, where the key hole for the Rainbow Bridge which could take them any where, lay. 

“Something that will please you, my King.” Heimdall put his sword into the key hole without turning it, something which would activate the Bifrost. He held onto the sword with his hands as he focused his eyes into the distance between then realms.

TBC & Conclusion In The Next Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

~ Chapter 16 ~

“ _Something that will please you, my King.” Heimdall put his sword into the key hole without turning it, something which would activate the Bifrost. He held onto the sword with his hands as he focused his eyes into the distance between the realms._

The light from the Bifrost shimmered before forming an image of Midgard. It zoomed in until it showed plains of grass and trees outlining the forest in the distance. In the endless sea of green stood a single house. Small and made of wood with a paddock with horses close by.

The view changed once more and focused into the distance where a single rider came across the hills on a brown horse.

He looked younger, more alive, but there were no denying who he was.

“Loki?” Thor whispered.

“That's right, my King.” Heimdall confirmed. “He's been reborn in Midgard as a human.”

Thor knew his friend were talking but his ears couldn't pick up the sound. His eyes focused on the image before him as his heart beat in his chest. The hair was shorter than he remembered – curly – but the eyes were the same. His skin were slightly darker from being in the sun but it was still pale compared to some of the seasoned warriors who had spent centuries under the sun.

He still carried himself with the same grace he had in Asgard, the same spark in his eyes. He rode the horse with such ease that it looked like he were born in the saddle that it looked like he was in harmony with the animal.

The wind picked up some of his short curls and played with them.

“I'm so happy.” whispered Thor. “He look so happy.”

“He is. From what I've seen he do not have any memories of his life as a God and are living peacefully.”

“I see. That's good.” Then a thought hit him. “Does anyone else know about Loki?” he looked at Heimdall, slightly fearing the answer.

“No. No one knows.” Heimdall said calmly.

Thor let out a sigh of relief. “Keep it that way.” he returned his eyes to the image as Loki rode up to the paddock. “I don't want his old life to ruin his new one. He deserves peace.”

_Without him._

Heimdall gave his King a long searching look. “Will you not go to him?”

Thor shook his head. “I'm the last one who should enter his life again. What I did to him was beyond cruel and heartless. This is my punishment.”

“If I may be so bold, my King, but I think you have punished yourself enough.”

Once more Thor shook his head in denial. “No. It will never be enough. Even if it makes me a martyr.”

“But finding peace is different from finding happiness.” Heimdall turned to Thor. “You are blaming yourself far to much for what happened. If anything, you are as much a victim as Loki. Asgard has been filled by lies for so long that it became a disease. You were also raised by those who indulged your childish needs, they never taught you right or wrong. You became a victim to your own heart because no one was there to teach you what your heart were telling you. Your love for your brother became twisted and confused. You tried to find an outlet for it and made mistakes. In turn, you were taken advantage of by others in your time of weakness. You were raised to never doubt yourself, and when you were seriously doing so, one person took advantage of your weakness and it spread more lies like fire until no one could stop it.

“What happened to Loki in the dungeons were not your doing, but the actions of others who thought it their right to take justice into their own hands. Their arrogance and violence abused Loki to the point where everything spun out of control. It was their actions which brought on Ragnarok. For the past 50 years you have suffered more than anyone. There comes a time for all to find peace.”

“How can I be King if I let my heart rule me once more?” Thor sounded doubtful. “In the end it was all my fault for what happened to Loki. It could just as well been me who raped him. Hel, I almost did it.”

“ _ **But you didn't**_.” Heimdall said forcefully. “Even if you search for peace, Asgard will forgive you. All saw your sins in the hall of Hela and they all saw your suffering. Do you even remember the look on your face that fateful day? It was the face of someone who were suffering from his own actions. It was because your love were so strong that you lost control, but you stopped yourself. You didn't hurt Loki in anyway. We are all guilty for Loki's fate, but that doesn't mean you have to bear everything on your shoulders.”

“Even so... as a King I must set an example and Asgard is still too young to allow me time to indulge my heart.” Thor's voice were tingled with sadness as he looked away. “Even if I spend another 500 years with my guilt it won't be enough to redeem what I caused.”

“And if Loki won't be there when you forgive yourself?”

Thor's head snapped up. “What?”

The guardian looked at the image of Loki feeding his horses. “He will most likely never be born in Asgard again. Loki is human now and human life go by in the blink of an eye for us Gods. In a few decades he will be dead and we have no way of knowing when he will be reborn again, if ever.”

Thor's soul trembled.

“You may go on alone for another millennium with your guilt. Or you can start to let it go and make up for your mistakes. Redeem yourself by your actions and not empty promises to a past that will never change. Either way, know that Asgard will not condemn you no matter what you chose.”

Thor took in the words carefully to his heart before casting a hesitating look at the image the Bifrost were still showing.

 

* * *

 

It was a warm new day.

Like always he were up with the sunrise to feed and look after his horses. They were his livelihood after all.

He had grown up with his grandfather who owned the horses before him. When the old man passed away he took over, since he couldn't think of leaving or selling them. His trade was horse renting and as payment he either got money or food to put on his table.

It was all he wanted.

He didn't need fancy clothes. He didn't want to go to the big city like so many in the little village at the foot of the hills talked about. This life suited him. It was peaceful and giving to work with the horses. They were very honest creatures and since he had known many of them since they were foals, he considered them family.

Then again, not many owned many acres of land like he did.

He was currently in the paddock handing out small treats from the only apple tree behind his house. It was a sad little tree which never grew apples bigger than a pin-pong ball, but it was enough for the horses.

With four of the horses already around him receiving their treats, and more incoming, he had his hands full. A chestnut horse nudged his hand in search for the apple. Another nosed his hair, while the rest stood patiently waiting for their turn.

“Here you go.” he said as the horse closed its lips around the small apple. He patted the mane of the horse. “Good boy.” he cheerfully said. “Old man David will need our hard work today.”

The horse snorted as if saying he already knew it.

He held forth an apple to a brown horse with a big white spot over one eye and one on its foreleg. “And Christy will be here soon to take you on a ride.”

He was about to continue his daily routine of telling the horses what was expected today when suddenly they all looked over at the fence behind him.

“What's wrong?” he asked confused, turning around.

At the sturdy fence stood a man in dark slacks, a dark blue shirt that looked like it was old, and long blond hair that were pulled back in a tail.

He had no idea where the man had come from since he had not noticed anyone approaching which was a first.

“Can I help you?” he asked without stepping away from the horses who were all quiet. Even the horses which had been approaching were standing still.

The man smiled. “I don't know. I was on a walk when I saw the horses and wanted to take a closer look. Are they yours?”

“Yes.” he patted one of the long necks.

“They are beautiful.” The man said in obvious admiration.

One of the horses walked closer to the man and stood still as he let the man pet his muzzle.

“Very beautiful.” he complimented and it was like a spell had lifted. The sound came back and the horses began to move again. One of the horses pushed him in the back, forcing him to step closer to the strange man.

When he came closer he noticed for the first time that the man's eyes were blue. Blue like the sky he loved.

“What's your name?” he asked when he came to stand next to the horse and the only thing that separated them was the fence.

“Thor.” the stranger said and he couldn't help the smile from creeping onto his lips. “What's your?”

“Loki.”

THE END!


	18. Chapter 18

_**~ Condemnation of a God: 50 Years ~  
By: Monkan**_

Pairing: Thor/Loki  
Warning: M/M, implied Rape, implied Ragnarök,   
Copyrights: I own nothing; all credit goes to Marvel and the mythology.

Full Summary: Set after the final chapter of 'Condemnation of a God'. With Loki reborn as a human on Midgard his time will be limited, but that doesn't stop Thor from appearing in his life again. 

A/N: This is the only one I'm writing as a sort-of sequel to this title. I'm moving on to other stories so you will have to fill in the rest with your own imagination. Enjoy! 

 

~ One Month Later ~

 

“If you are going to just sit there and mold you can at least peal these.” said Loki before dropping a basket of peas in Thor's lap.

“And if I don't?” Thor asked with a teasing smirk.

Loki's green eyes gave the blonde man a long look and in a dead serious tone said, “Then you don't get any food.”

“I yield my case.” Thor said in playful defeat as he began to pick up the pea pods and started to shell them.

“It's good to know you know your place.” Loki said with a smile before going back to his laundry. He picked up one of his white shirts, shook it out, before hanging it up to dry.

Thor laughed at the comment because it took him back to the past. A past they no longer shared. The ruler of Asgard looked up at the scene.

Never would he have thought he would see Loki hang up his laundry by a small house in a field of green grass, shining sun, and the sound of horses from the paddock close to the house. But in a way it suited Loki. It was completely different from what had happened to him in Asgard.

As much as it pained Thor that Loki didn't remember him, it was also a blessing for him not to remember what happened in the dungeons and the end of old Asgard. This time he wouldn't touch Loki. He wouldn't ruin Loki.

This time... he would let Loki live his own life.

The sound of someone coming up the hill stopped them both in their work. Thor didn't know who the woman was that jumped out of the car and frankly he didn't care, but apparently Loki did from the smile on his face and the kiss on the cheek when they reached each other.

It was a stab in his lonely heart.

Loki talked to the woman in a familiar way before they walked toward the paddock. Left on the porch was Thor and the gut wrenching feeling inside him. He couldn't stand the sight so he turned away from it.

This was worse than the fifty years he spent alone in Asgard. All the guilt and all the remorse couldn't measure up to this agony.

Despite having taken on the throne of Asgard and now its rightful King, his feelings for Loki had not dimmed in the least. Because of that, or maybe thanks to that, he had rejected any advanced the women in Asgard had made to him. While the throne needed an heir, he wasn't ready to leave behind the past. No matter how horrible it was.

And he had missed Loki. The way his adopted brother had talked to him. How he had treated him. His laughter. His smile. His odd ways that had never truly been Asgardian ways. He missed everything, and it had been he who destroyed it.

In his despicable way he had turned that smile to tears, turned laughter to screams.

That was why even if he longed to touch Loki. Even if he longed for their first true kiss. He wouldn't give in to his desires. Even if Loki showed an interest in another. In a woman.

Thor bit his lower lip as he lifted his head to see Loki waving good bye to the woman who were riding away on one of his horses.

Loki turned around and came back to the house, to his laundry, and Thor. “What's wrong?” he asked. “You look like you've bitten in a bad lemon.” the hint of a smile on his lips.

“You seem close to her.” Thor said, hiding behind a fake smile.

“Linda? Yeah. I guess you can say that. We sort of grew up together. There are not so many children in this town and even if I were three years older it was better than nothing.” Loki said fondly.

Loki watched as Thor nodded his head in silent understanding. He couldn't quite figure out this man. For the last month he had come and gone as he pleased with no hints to what his real purpose was. He had asked around and there were no new arrivals in town, and there were no house for miles from the direction Thor always came from.

The man was truly a mystery.

“The peas won't shell themselves.” he pointed out and Thor returned to busying himself.

Loki gave him a curious look before turning back to his laundry.

Was he interested in Linda? He had acted strangely when she had come to get one of the horses. But that didn't make sense. If he fancied Linda then he wouldn't spend all his time here with him. Normally he was good at figuring out what people wanted. It was part of his trade to find the best horse for the human.

But Thor was impossible.

He looked a few years older than Loki, but didn't act his age. He acted like some of the older people did. Like he had years upon years of experience and knew how the world worked.

When he finished hanging up his laundry he took the basket and turned around. To his surprise Thor had gotten pretty far through the peas.

“You are pretty good at this.” He commented impressed.

“Yeah,” Thor smiled at him. “I used to shell peas with my brother.” as if catching himself, Thor looked away as if that would erase what he had just said.

“You have a brother?” Loki felt happy now that he knew something about Thor. “What's he like?”

Thor breathed deeply through his mouth before answering. “He was a bright kid. Always up to no good with his tricks and pranks. There were never a dull moment with him around.”

“Was?” Loki felt a bad feeling coming on.

“He's dead.” Thor said softly.

Immediately Loki felt bad for digging into Thor's past. He should have known there were something like this if someone never spoke about themselves. “I'm sorry.”

The strained smile he received was both sad and something else he couldn't place. “It was a long time ago.”

This he hadn't planned on. His heart truly went out to Thor. He might not know what it was to lose a brother but he knew what it was to lose someone close. Death never became easier no matter how many times you faced it.

The blond man stood up with the basket in his hands. “I think that we have enough for dinner.” He turned to walk inside but Loki called out to him.

“Thor.”

The other stopped walking but didn't turn around. “What?” he asked softly.

Only footsteps of Loki coming closer was his only warning before a hand was placed on his shoulder and a kiss placed on his cheek.

Thor blinked several times before turning to Loki with a stunned expression.

“I'm sure your brother is watching over you proudly.” Loki said with a warm smile. He patted Thor's shoulder before walking inside his house to start the next on his lips of chores, but also to hide the tiny blush on his face.

Thor stayed behind. He couldn't understand that had just happened. He reached up to touch his cheek and his heart made back flips of joy. It might just be a simple way to comfort but to Thor it helped his heart to heal a little faster. Both the words and the action.

He didn't know how long he could stay with Loki before the difference in their existence started to show, but he hoped that he could stay for a long time and share this life with Loki.

The End. 


End file.
